


Groan to me

by AlexDarling



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, BottomRonaldo, Fisting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, TopMessi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDarling/pseuds/AlexDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff:  <a href="http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320">hymenaeos</a><br/>_____________________________________<br/>Сначала они не знали друг о друге; потом считали, что они соперники; затем решили обменяться номерами телефонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groan to me

— Криштиану? Я знал, что ты позвонишь сегодня.  
— Ох, Лео, избавь меня от своего ехидства хотя бы в этот вечер.  
— Как скажешь.  
— И от насмешек.  
— Так что же тебя сподвигло...  
— Конечно, ты не знаешь, ведь только _мне_ интересна судьба... Нет. Все не так. Просто ты более удачливый, нежели я.  
— Не "более удачливый", а просто более хороший игрок?  
— Сука.  
— Это с какой стороны посмотреть. Ведь ты за этим набрал мой номер?  
— Снова ты смеешься. Или тебе просто доставляет то, о чем я прошу?  
— Еще бы. Даже больше, чем доставляет.  
— Удовлетворяет?  
— Похоже на то.  
— Но не физически. Скорее, удовлетворяет твое эго.  
— Почему ты улыбаешься, Крис? Разве у тебя не встает от моих слов? Голоса? И того, _что_ я с тобой делаю?  
— Не будь настолько самоуверенным, Лионель.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, мы с тобой не встречались, да, и я знаю, что ты трахаешься с кем пожелаешь, и именно столько раз, сколько тебе заблагорассудится, но я уверен, что ты спускаешь. Всегда. Я _слышу_ это.  
— Будь ты уверен в этом наверняка, не был бы так задумчив.  
— Разве я задумчив?  
— Угу.  
— Нет, просто ты слишком нервозен. И ты говоришь со мной ради того, чтобы избавиться от этого.  
— Ох, Месси, правда, хватит сучить, не капай на мозги.  
— Тогда может мне повесить трубку?  
— Истеричка.  
— Следил бы за языком... а то ведь можно нарваться на неприятности.  
— Ударишь меня?  
— Считай я уже это сделал. Смачно так, по лицу. Чувствуешь?  
— М-м-м... не слишком сильно. Можешь больнее?  
— Не груби. Проси, а не требуй.  
— Пожалуйста, Лео.  
— И будь терпеливее.  
— Ну, Лео, я тебя прошу, пожалуйста.  
— Ты тянешь слова, скулишь слишком наиграно. Все, чего мне хочется, это смеяться.  
— Блять, ты можешь не ебать мозги?

***

— Прости, меня, прости, ладно? Я буду делать, как ты захочешь!

***

— Пожалуйста... Капитан.  
— Когда я ударю тебя в следующий раз, ты должен кричать.  
— Хорошо.  
— Громче, Крис. На поле ты просто вопишь. Так почему сейчас не можешь?  
— Я не хочу будить сына.  
— Значит, иди туда, где он тебя не услышит. Я буду ждать.

***

— Блять-блять-блять, Лео, только не... Блять!  
— С _моим_ отпечатком ладони на твоем лице ты смотришься куда забавнее...  
— Каким, нахер, отпечатком?! Зачем ты это делаешь? Что скажут...

***

— Я понял, понял, пожалуйста, продолжай, только не бросай трубку. Я тебя прошу.  
— Если ты еще раз...  
— Ай!  
— ... ослушаешься меня, то можешь забыть номер и оставить меня в покое.  
— Да, я понял.  
— Ты забыл кое-что.  
— Агх... Капитан!  
— Так лучше. Люблю слушать твои надрывные вопли. Они здорово поднимают самооценку.  
— Мгхм... Сколько раз ты?..  
— Столько, сколько захочу, а теперь повернись, Крис, и встань на колени.  
— Но я на улице. Трава... холодная и жесткая, я не хочу стереть кожу.  
— А я не хочу удовлетворять тебя по первой же прихоти. Мы договорились, или ты расторгаешь сделку, и я могу спокойно пойти и лечь спать?  
— Нет-нет, я встаю, встаю. Только останься.  
— Тогда сними с меня штаны, пока я не связал тебе руки.  
— Да, Капитан.  
— Медленнее.  
— Что теперь?  
— Не строй из себя наивного дурачка.  
— Как именно ты хочешь, Капитан?  
— Вы.  
— Я... Я понял.  
— Так повтори.  
— Как именно Вы хотите, Капитан?  
— Пока тебя не потянет блевать.  
— Но Вы же знаете, что я не умею...

***

— Лео, зачем ты…

***

— Месси, чтоб тебя!

***

— Капитан, я буду брать в рот столько, сколько пожелаете.

***

— Я приеду к тебе, и ты выебешь меня?..

***

— Капитан, Вы можете кончить мне на лицо. И в рот. Капитан, я Вас прошу! Пожалуйста!  
— Почему ты такая стерва?  
— М-м-м…  
— Ты что же, плачешь? Видел бы ты себя со стороны! Поганец. Мне так нравится, когда ты давишься… Черт, Крис, сотри эти гребаные слезы. Ты что, девчонка? Да, вот так, а теперь позволь мне… Надеюсь, ты давно ел — на это больно смотреть, и перестань давиться… Блять! Полегче, Ронни, ты раздавишь меня. Ты же не хочешь этого? Или хочешь?  
— Угу.  
— Что «Угу»? Не хочешь?  
— Угу.  
— Твое горло так болезненно хлюпает… Может мне не стоит?.. Ох, не строй щенячьи глазки, выглядят они убого. Пожалуй, я оставлю твой рот на потом, договорились? Кивни хотя бы. Да, молодец.  
— Но почему, Капитан? Я хотел почувствовать на вкус...  
— Заткнись, Крис, ради Бога заткнись. Твои жалкие попытки выдавить из себя пару грязных слов только веселят. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я смеялся, позабыв о тебе?  
— Как скажете.  
— Почему ты так напряжен? Тебе холодно?  
— Нет, Капитан.  
— Тогда... ты позволишь снять с тебя эту дурацкую футболку?  
— Да, Капитан?  
— Ох, прости, Крис, я порвал ее... Она тебе нравилась? Ты не против?  
— Э... Нет, я не против, Капитан.  
— «Э»? Ты в чем-то сомневаешься?  
— Нет, не сомневаюсь.  
— Тогда дай мне свои руки, Ронни.  
— Вы смеетесь надо мной? Сетка от ворот? От нее останутся следы... Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы люди...  
— Мне плевать, они никогда не узнают, что тебя связывал я. Моя репутация не пострадает.  
— Пожалуйста, Капитан... Не слишком туго.  
— Нет, Крис, я завяжу так, как захочу, понял?  
— Да.  
— Ты опять за свое?  
— Да, Капитан.  
— М-м-м... У тебя ладони побелели слегка. Но это ничего, ведь так?  
— Да, Капитан.  
— А теперь ложись на грудь, и поверни голову, чтобы я мог видеть твое лицо. Вот так, умница, видишь, ты же можешь делать все так, как надо, верно?  
— Верно... Ай! Я же просил не так туго!  
— А я просил обращаться ко мне «Капитан» и не перечить.  
— Верно, Капитан!  
— И только попробуй стиснуть зубы так, когда мой член снова окажется у тебя во рту.  
— Капитан, можно я... я хочу...  
— Нет, не хочешь. А теперь соси мои пальцы. Твоя задница слишком тугая, а я не желаю твоей боли.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно, нет, Ронни. Ты ее заслуживаешь. Особенно сейчас. Будь ты более послушным...  
— М-м-м...  
— Да, вот так, Крис, соси, пока с них не будет капать твоя слюна. Не дергайся, лежи так, как я тебе сказал. Не дергайся. Знаешь, с пальцами ты работаешь гораздо охотнее, нежели с моим стояком. Тебе не нравится, когда я трахаю твой рот? Ах, кусаешься? Хочешь ответить?  
— Нет, Капитан, мне нравится сосать Ваш член. Вы обещаете, что позволите сделать это снова?  
— Если мне надоест твой зад. А вообще-то… все, хватит. Закрой глаза. Дыши ртом. Я хочу чтобы ты выглядел так, как те слащавые актеры из порно фильмов.  
— Пожалуйста, Капитан, делайте хоть что-нибудь!  
— Неужели! Ты можешь быть изворотливым. Но только тогда, когда тебе это надо.  
— Лео, Капитан, я тебя прошу.  
— О чем же?  
— Просто трахни меня.  
— Так скоро? Ты устал?  
— Нет, Капитан, я хочу, чтобы твой член поскорее оказался во мне.  
— Но тебе будет больно. Я растяну тебя, для начала.  
— Капитан... агх! Блять!  
— Ш-ш-ш, контролируй свои эмоции, Ронни. Это всего лишь один, а ты хотел большего!  
— И сейчас хочу.  
— Не ной. Ну, и кто из нас более самоуверенный?  
— Теперь?  
— Да, теперь.  
— Я.  
— Не лги мне, я знаю, о чем ты подумал.  
— Капитан, Вы можете... м-м-м... забраться ко мне в голову?  
— С таким же успехом я могу тебя выебать без подготовки, тогда посмотрим, что ты скажешь.  
— Я скажу, что мне нравится, Капитан. Вы же это хотите услышать?  
— Я не хочу разорвать твою задницу. И не хочу, чтобы ты кричал... так. От _такой_ боли.  
— Но я просил именно о ней, Капитан. Пожалуйста! М-м-м... Хотя бы добавь третий.  
— Их будет столько, сколько я сочту нужным.  
— Значит...  
— Вот, вот твой третий, так приятнее?!  
— Не... Да! Да!  
— Но ты скулишь.  
— Только от… Дать бы тебя в… Сука!  
— Четыре.  
— Ну... давай... засунь, блять, всю ла-донь...  
— Ты выдохся? И где твои манеры? А?  
— Капи-тан!  
— М-м-м... ты такой теплый. Я хочу, чтобы ты стонал громче. Для меня. Ладно?

***

— Какого черта, Крис?  
— Мне больно. Ты обещал, что больно не будет.  
— А ты обещал подчиняться, так выполняй. И да, я говорил лишь, что не хочу делать тебе больно, но это не значит, что я не стану причинять тебе вред.  
— Ты уже это делаешь, Капитан Месси.  
— Не ерничай, Роналду. А будешь плеваться ядом, я просто перестану, а ты так и останешься со звенящими яйцами. Или же... я могу тебе просто подрочить. Но ты же не любишь просто дрочку, правда? Ты хочешь называть меня Капитаном и валяться на газоне со связанными руками.  
— И подо всем этим ты подразумеваешь, что я шлюха?  
— Едва ли... Пять.  
— М-м-м... Капитан... Я тебя ненавижу.  
— Вас.  
— Конеч-но.  
— Думай о том, сколько раз ты доставлял мне удовольствие. Помнишь? Мы трахались так, как хотел я. Ну же, помнишь?  
— Угу.  
— Тогда... Ты красивый. Особенно здесь. О, не вороти нос, Ронни. Ты меня разочаровываешь. Видел бы ты, как твое тело сжимается вокруг моей ладони, как натянуты мышцы. Еще немного и порвутся. Стой-стой. Не вертись, ты же не хочешь все усугубить? А я буду медленно вынимать из тебя свою руку и наблюдать за тем, как твоя растянутая дырка медленно сужается. Я могу снять это на камеру. Посмотрел бы?  
— Нет, Капитан, не надо, прошу, не надо.  
— Ха-х, ладно, я не стану, но… жаль. Правда жаль.  
— Мне холодно, Капитан.  
— Неужели? Может, тебя стоит отшлепать, чтобы разогнать кровь? М? И твоя задница будет такая же красная, как и лицо. И как ладони... Ты прав, я зря перетянул твои запястья так сильно, но тебе придется потерпеть. Если я развяжу, ты захочешь до меня дотронуться... Ведь захочешь?  
— Захочу, Капитан.  
— Тогда что обо мне подумает Анто?  
— Она не узнает.  
— После тебя всегда остаются засосы и следы от пальцев. Не пудри мне мозги, ты сам знаешь... Хочешь мой член? В себе?  
— Да, Капитан. М-м-м... Пож-жалуйста!  
— В твоем голосе столько энтузиазма... Позволишь?  
— Да!  
— Ты... даже сейчас ты тесный, и я боюсь, что когда ты кончишь, то сожмешь меня слишком сильно. Мне это нравится, но я не стану доводить тебя до оргазма только _так_. Потерпишь до того момента, как я полностью закончу с тобой?  
— Капитан, не насмехайтесь надо мной.  
— Не умоляй.  
— Да... Капитан. Я согласен.  
— Хорошо. Ты хочешь... медленно? Чтобы я не торопился? Или желаешь, чтобы я выебал из тебя всю дурь?  
— Я не знаю, Капитан... Я... доверяю Вам. Мгхм...  
— Что?..  
— Я... Ох...  
— Просто не говори, Крис. М-м-м... Ты теплый, и скользкий... Ой, Ронни, ты же простишь мне пару синяков на ребрах?  
— Да-а, Капитан...  
— Тебе нравится? Как... мх, как я тебя трахаю?  
— Нравится... Ка... Капитан.  
— Хочешь? Хочешь быстрее?  
— Хочу, Капитан...  
— Тогда кричи. Я хочу чтобы ты кричал. Да, вот так. Открой рот еще шире. И перестань теребить узел. Терпи, Ронни, не обманывай сам себя. Я знаю, _как_ ты любишь.  
— А я... а я знаю, как любите... Вы.  
— Конечно, и когда я попрошу тебя доставить удовольствие мне, ты поможешь?  
— Да, Капитан.  
— Тогда...  
— Нет! Нет! Зачем Вы это делаете? Я хочу, чтобы... я хочу кончить, мне больно, Капитан! Вы обещали!  
— Ты спустишь, но после меня. А теперь поднимайся на колени.  
— Ебать...  
— Что? Растереть тебе шею?  
— Идите Вы на хер, Капитан!  
— Хах... А теперь заткни свой рот и соси.  
— Это грязно.  
— Мне плевать. Не морщись, я знаю, что ты сделаешь. Давай. Не тяни резину... М-м-м... молодец, у тебя такие мягкие губы... Давай, еще немного... Агх, Ронни, ты сводишь меня с ума. Надеюсь, ты... надеюсь ты правда ел давно. Жалкое...  
— Вы что-то хотели сказать, Капитан?  
— ... зрелище.  
— Не вздыхайте, Капитан, и учтите, что в следующий раз...  
— В следующий раз ты проглотишь снова, как и во все предыдущие разы до этого. Понял?  
— Да, Капитан.  
— А теперь... теперь ты можешь спустить. Бедненький. Твой член еще багровее твоей смазливой физиономии.  
— Ах... как, блять, поэтично...  
— Скажи... тебе понравилось?  
— Капитан, Вы меня поцелуете?  
— Нет.  
— Вы так категоричны. Вы меня не любите?..

***

— Брось, Лео. Это всего лишь шутка.  
— Значит не шути так.  
— Так...  
— Поумерь свой гонор.  
— Я не смеюсь.  
— Ты должен сказать мне спасибо.  
— Я почти признался.  
— В чем же?  
— В том, что люблю тебя.  
— Хах, у тебя нет чувства юмора.  
— Я не шучу, но не обольщайся.  
— Ни в коем случае.  
— Знаешь, если ты вновь сделаешь мне больно, то в следующем же интервью я сообщу, что мы с тобой спим.  
— И что подумают люди?  
— Что это не правда.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это действительно так. 


End file.
